


En silencio

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-28
Updated: 2005-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikki se sincera con Shaka... en silencio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En silencio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Desde ya que no soy Kurumada. Saint Seiya le pertenece por entero a él.

Ikki corrió bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a su auto, en el ya se encontraba Shaka sentado en el asiento del acompañante, esperándolo con paciencia.

Esperándolo como siempre.

El Phoenix ocupó su lugar y puso el auto en marcha. El rubio, preso del mutismo, perdió su vista que se fijó, firme, sobre las gotas que caían desde el cielo ennegrecido para morir finalmente en el suelo; su rostro no indicaba nada, sin embargo era evidente que no tenía pensado pronunciar palabra.

¿Para qué? Si Ikki nunca lo escuchaba.

—Sé que esto te enoja... Siempre te enojó... —pronunció el hombre de cabello azulino, apenas un murmullo, a la vez que miró por el espejo retrovisor asegurándose que no había nadie en el camino. —Perdón. Perdón por ser quien soy... Siempre te lastimé... siempre te lastimó mi forma de ser... —trataba, al menos, de ser sincero.

La calle, en completa oscuridad; la noche y la tormenta dificultaban la vista, por eso el morocho anduvo despacio por la carretera con las luces altas encendidas.

—Siempre me costó ser sincero... Sincero con mis sentimientos y eso siempre te lastimó... Y ahora ¡mírame! estoy llorando —era cierto: Unas rebeldes lágrimas se escurrían por su mejilla. —Sí que me has cambiado. Sí que hoy puedo decir: Soy otra persona. Estoy hecho un idiota —rió nostálgico, ante sus propias palabras—; sin embargo no puedo estar feliz por poder expresar mis sentimientos. Tal vez sí todo fuese distinto...

Ikki trató de calmarse, debía ser franco pues el Santo de Virgo lo estaba escuchando... Por él, al menos, tenía que ser sincero.

—Quisiera seguirte a donde vayas. Y sé que no puedo. Perdón por no estar contigo cuando más me necesitaste... tú siempre, a tu manera, estuviste conmigo.

El hindú seguía observando por la ventana como las gotas caían con debilidad, una a una, en el pavimento gris.

No es que no estuviese prestando atención a lo que su amante le decía. Siempre lo escuchaba, le encantaba cuando Ikki tenía esos arrebatos de sinceridad. Ocurrían muy pocas veces y por eso mismo guardaba esos momentos con ahínco en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Pero ¿tenía que ser en una fecha como esa? ¿Tenía que ser ese día en particular, el único, en el que el otro lograse abrirse de esa forma y ser espontáneo?

A decir verdad antes le enojaba -sólo un poco- la falta de un carácter sincero en el japonés, pero ahora ya no.

—Sé que te he fallado un millón de veces... Perdón por no tener tacto con algunas cosas... por no ser fuerte. Porque sí…—expresó con convicción—por más que digan que soy fuerte: sé perfectamente lo débil que soy, lo vulnerable que soy, sobre todo cuando algo se trata de ti.

Shaka giró su vista para depositarla en el rostro de él quien en cambio se encontraba con su mirada fija al frente, concentrado en el camino.

—Cambiaste mi vida por completo. Sé que no sólo te he faltado, ahora siento que te estoy fallando. Otra vez.

Los ojos azulinos de Virgo se encontraban abiertos en toda su plenitud, destellando una luz única y mágica.

—Tal vez sea tarde para decirte todo esto, pero me es necesario... Aclararte las cosas, aclararme las cosas... —se trabó, pero continuó hablando con más claridad: —Te extraño, extraño como era todo antes... Me disculpo por lo que te estoy diciendo.

El rostro de Virgo manifestó su parecer por sí sólo: No le gustaba que Ikki hablase de esa forma.

—Sé que no te gusta que diga esto, nunca te gustó que viviese del pasado... Pero no es lo mismo, y lo sabes... Sé también que no soy el mismo... eso es obvio.

El rubio de nuevo volteó la vista para posarla en la carretera. El Phoenix, al ver un puesto de flores a la vera del camino descendió del coche bajo una garua constante. Con prisa subió cobijándose de la lluvia, y depositó el ramo de rosas sobre la falda de Virgo.

—Rosas rosas... Tus favoritas. Siempre fuiste muy sencillo.

Shaka sonrió apenas y miró a su estimado compañero quien, otra vez, se encontraba concentrado en la carretera.

Ya pronto amanecería.

—Déjame llorar cuando lo necesito... —solicitó el muchacho de pelo azul—sé que no te gusta verme llorar, pero a veces me es inevitable.

La lluvia, gracias a Dios celestial, comenzaba a cesar.

—Cuando estoy triste, recuerdo que estás a mi lado... Y todo vuelve a la normalidad. ¿Ves lo que logras en mí?

Ikki luchaba afanosamente contra la angustia, evitando que las lágrimas ganasen la partida. Más que por orgullo, porque no lo dejaban conducir, nublándole la vista.

—Sueño… —balbuceó tan débil que alguien a su lado, exceptuando Virgo, no lograría escucharlo—sueño con días que pasaron, con cosas que no fueron... Y lo que vendrá. Me da miedo el futuro. Pero recuerdo que estás al lado mío... ¿a qué temer? Entonces.

El rubio sonrió abiertamente, le hechizaba escuchar aquellas palabras tan suaves de la boca de su venerado Santo de Bronce. Le encantaba escucharlo, hablando así, de esa manera.

Había costado pero al fin lo había conseguido. Ya no era el frío y duro Phoenix que en antaño conoció.

—Eres tan puro... —todo intento fue en vano, y esa caprichosa lágrima en conclusión se escapó, y ya no hizo nada por retener las demás. —Ahora más que nunca. Siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás: Cuando te vi por primera vez creí que eras un ángel.

Shaka sonrió con ternura.

—Y siempre lo serás...

Ikki estacionó el auto. Ya habían llegado a destino. El sol comenzaba a asomarse con lentitud a través de las densas y grises nubes.

Descendió del auto y se dirigió a la puerta del acompañante para abrirla, tomó las rosas rosas y caminó con paso lánguido hasta el lugar que tanto dolor le infundía.

A su lado iba acompañándolo su apreciado Santo de Virgo. Como siempre, caminando a la par, por el sendero de la vida.

Sabían, ambos, lo mucho que a Ikki le costaba aquello.

El Phoenix se inclinó hasta ponerse de cuclillas y depositó las rosas sobre la tumba de Shaka:

—Siempre serás mi ángel... Perdón por fallar una vez más mi promesa de no llorar por ti.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic nació, como dije en su tiempo, gracias a un video que mi hermana estaba viendo en la televisión. Si mal no recuerdo era de ese cantante Chayene (O como sea que se escriba).


End file.
